


Freckles

by BastetTheWritingCat



Series: Nucl3arsnake and Mandrake's adventures [6]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Deus Ex Headcanons, Headcanon, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: Headcanon: Jensen hates his freckles. Pritchard does not.





	

He couldn’t find it. After almost 3 hours looking around his apartment and it was nowhere to be found. There was just one other person who may knew where it was. 

He opened the door, not bothering knocking. -Where is my medication?

-Dead. He walked closer, took the cyberboost on the desk and asked again. - What?! I’m not playing Francis... where is it?

-I told you, is dead. I threw it in the trash yesterday. Now go away Jensen, I actually have a lot of work to do, unlike you.

He walked even closer, and after turning his chair around looked him in the eye. 

-Look, Pritchard. I don’t know why you did it but you better not tre… 

-Jensen, you don’t need it. -He said, grabbing his coat and pulling him closer, punctuating every word with a kiss (on his forehead, on his cheeks and on the bridge of his nose). -Now go away, I already told you I have a lot of work to do.

Jensen said nothing. He just backed off and got out of the office with a little smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks. 

It seemed he wouldn’t be buying any hyperpigmentation medication any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Talking with a friend we realized Jensen has some medication for hyperpigmentation on his bathroom. This was borned from that. 
> 
> You may also check my Tumblr for more headcanons and stories! 
> 
> bastet-thewritingcat.tumblr.com/


End file.
